To pułapka! Wyreżyserowana walka
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 全ては罠…仕組まれた絆！ |romaji = Subete wa wana…shikuma reta kizuna! | numer odcinka = 295 |rozdziały = Rozdział 396 |arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Przeciwnik, którego nie można trafić? Uwięziony Genryūsai! | następny odcinek = Szokująca prawda. Tajemnicza siła Ichigo | premieraJa = 2 listopada 2010 |ppol = |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Last Moment }} To pułapka! Wyreżyserowana walka jest dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym piątym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis left|thumb|Aizen pokazujący wszczepione Hōgyoku Po tym jak Aizen dostał trafiony Kidō 96. poziomu, Ittō Kasō stwierdził, że nie docenił Yamamoto, został zaatakowany przez Ichigo z założoną maską Hollowa. Chłopak atakuje Getsugą Tenshō raniąc jego ramię. Kiedy Kurosaki kontynuuje atak, Aizen mówi mu, że to była jego ostatnia szansa by go zabić. Niemniej jednak zranił on zdrajcę Soul Society, którego rana zaczyna się goić. Ichigo myśli, że to natychmiastowa regeneracja, ale Sōsuke stwierdza, że nie ulegnie tylko Hollowfikacji. Twierdzi, że jest to po prostu ochrona swojego mistrza, następnie rozdziera koszulę odsłaniając Hōgyoku wszczepione w klatkę piersiową. right|thumb|Aizen i Gin podczas oglądania walki Ichigo z Byakuyą Aizen zauważa, że Reiatsu Ichigo jest dojrzałe, tak jak planował. To zdanie szokuje zastępczego Shinigami. Następnie Sōsuke wyjaśnia, że jego spotkanie z Rukią i walka z Uryū obudziły w nim jego moce Shinigami, a jego walka z Renjim pomogła mu zrozumieć moce jego Zanpakutō. Jego walka z Kenpachim przybliżyła go do Bankai, a podczas walki z Byakuyą obyła się pierwsza Hollowfikacja. Walka z Grimmjowem udoskonaliła tą umiejętność, a walka z Ulquiorrą dała mu jeszcze większą moc. Aizen kończy to mówiąc, że wszystkie walki odbyły się dokładnie tak jak chciał. We wspomnieniach Aizen jest pokazany jak patrzy w monitor w momencie gdy Ichigo zdobył swoje moce Shinigami, później podczas walki z Byakuyą w czasie której przeszedł Hollowfikację. Gin podchodząc pyta się czy zaszedł już proces Hollowfikacji, jednak Kurosakiemu udaje się odzyskać kontrolę na co Ichimaru odpowiada rozczarowaniem. Sōsuke go uspokaja, że nie ma się czym martwić, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i teraz wszystko się zaczyna. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Ichigo zastanawia się jakby wyglądało jego życie gdyby nie stał się Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Uryū twierdzi, że to całkiem proste: zamiast walczyć z Pustymi, walczyłby z ulicznymi chuliganami. Kurosaki pyta dlaczego tak uważa, na co on odpowiada, że jest łobuzem. Ichigo stanowczo zaprzecza. Występujące postacie Walki * Rukia Kuchiki i Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Fishbone D (wspomnienie) * Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida kontra Menos Grande (wspomnienie) * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Renji Abarai i Byakuya Kuchiki (wspomnienie) * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Renji Abarai: Rewanż (wspomnienie) * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Kenpachi Zaraki (wspomnienie) * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Byakuya Kuchiki: Rewanż (wspomnienie) Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō 96. * Hadō 4. (wspomnienie) Techniki Hollowów: * |garuganta|po hiszpańsku „''Gardło''”, a japońsku „''Czarna Jama''”}} (wspomnienie) * |Sero|po hiszpańsku „''Zero''”, a japońsku „''Błysk Pustego''”}} (wspomnienie) Techniki Shinigami: * (wspomnienie) Użyte techniki: * * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie) * (wspomnienie Bankai: * * (wspomnienie) Pozostałe moce: * 化|horōka}} Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki